Imbécile
by histoirede
Summary: Ils sont meilleurs ennemis, mais qu'estce qui se cache derrière tout ça ? Yaoi, Momo x Kaidô


Titre : Imbécile

Auteur : (Satan Petite) Flore

Petites notes de l'auteur : personnages pas à moi ; du OOC à faire pleurer tellement c'est pathétique (tout de moins quand l'histoire est compréhensible, c'est à dire pas tout le temps) ; pas de fin. Désolée.

Je l'ai toujours détesté du plus profond de mon être.

Rien que de le voir me rendait malade, et l'idée qu'il puisse être meilleur que moi -à quoi que ce soit-, m'était totalement insupportable.

Il était apprécié de tout le monde. Il arrivait à se faire des amis de personnes qu'il rencontrait pour la première fois, lançait des sourires à chacun. Oui, tout le monde l'aimait. Tout le monde l'aime.

Ce charisme est quelque chose que je n'ai pas. Mais je ne lui envie pas. Je trouverais ça fatigant d'avoir à perpétuellement entretenir des relations avec tout le monde, à adresser la parole à chacun. Mais je suppose que lui ne pourrait pas vraiment vivre sans cette admiration que certains lui portent, ou sans l'amitié que lui offrent la plupart de ses camarades de classe.

Son charme n'a jamais fonctionné sur moi. Mais il n'a jamais tenté de lier amitié avec moi. Peut-être parce qu'il voyait très bien que je n'étais pas de la même souche que lui, que je n'étais pas le garçon le plus sociable qu'on puisse trouver.

D'aussi loin que je puisse me souvenir, nous avons toujours été rivaux. Je suis meilleur en cours, je suis plus grand, j'ai été régulier avant lui... mais j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il me bat sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Toujours ce drôle de sentiment que je devrais faire plus, aller plus loin, et le battre.

Mon but n'est pas de l'humilier. Non. Même pas de l'entendre dire qu'il m'est inférieur. Je ne sais pas. C'est quelque chose d'étrange.

D'habitude, les autres personnes me laissent assez... indifférent. Mais avec lui, je SAIS que je dois me montrer sous mon meilleur jour, que je dois dépasser mes limites. Je dois lui montrer que je ne me laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, je dois lui apprendre le respect, je dois lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas le centre du monde.

... non... il ne pense pas vraiment ça, je crois...

Je ne sais pas.

D'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi je pense à lui. Je suis censé le détester, et j'ai sûrement bien mieux à faire que de réfléchir au pourquoi du comment je le déteste.

J'ai toujours pensé qu'il faisait semblant d'être différent. Qu'il essayait d'en imposer, mais qu'en fait il était comme chacun de nous, comme moi, et son attitude n'en était que plus horripilante. C'est de là qu'est née notre rivalité, je pense. Je voulais lui faire comprendre que quelle que soit la façon dont il se comportait, il n'était pas meilleur. Qu'il était comme tous les autres, et que je n'allais pas me faire battre par juste un garçon... comme un autre.

Depuis, j'ai réalisé que l'attitude hautaine que je lui avais attribuée est sa façon d'être. Etrange, peut-être. Elle l'est pour moi. Je ne peux pas comprendre comment on peut choisir de passer autant de temps seul, comment on peut consacrer tout son temps à des choses... pas forcément agréables. Je ne vois pas comment on peut être plus à l'aise en ne parlant pas, en restant dans son coin, en faisant peur aux enfants dans la rue (ça, par contre, je ne crois pas qu'il le fasse exprès).

Alors pourquoi est-ce que je continue de le chercher, de lui lancer des piques, de le défier ?

Parce que j'aime ça, tout simplement. C'est stimulant d'avoir un rival, agréable de se quereller avec un ami de temps un autre.

Oui, oui, vous avez bien compris, un ami. Bien sûr, je le considère comme un ami. Mais il faudrait me tuer pour que je le dise à haute voix.

Je pense qu'il le sait. Je ne vois pas comment il en serait possible autrement. Mais des fois, je me dis qu'il... est tellement à côté de la plaque pour ce genre de choses.

Bien sûr je le déteste. Mais je sais bien que je serais toujours incapable de lui faire le moindre mal. C'est une forme de haîne amicale, entre deux personnes qui ne peuvent pas discuter sans se crier dessus... Ca arrive.

Au moins, il me parle à moi. C'est drôle, tout de même, parce que des fois je me dis que lui me déteste pour de vrai, du plus profond de son âme, et pourtant il m'adresse bien plus la parole qu'à... qu'à pratiquement tout le monde, en fait. Il écoute avec avidité tous nos sempai, lance de temps à autres une phrase à un première année mais... il n'y a que sur moi qu'il crie autant.

J'ai de la chance, je suis un peu privilégié, quelque part... vous ne pensez pas ?

J'ai réalisé récemment qu'il n'était peut-être pas l'imbécile heureux que je pensais qu'il était. Que le plus grand plaisir de sa vie n'est peut-être pas de m'énerver.

Il y a des moments où... où je pensais devoir entendre ses railleries, et où rien n'arrivait.

Quand je perdais un match, ou que j'étais incapable de faire les exercices habituels au club un jour où j'étais malade.

Plusieurs fois, j'ai attendu ses remarques, et rien n'arrivait.

Et quand mes yeux se relevaient, à ces moments-là, cherchant pourquoi il ne sautait pas sur l'occasion pour me faire une remarque cinglante, je le trouvais en train de me regarder, un semblant d'air attristé, mais certainement pas avec une quelconque trace de moquerie dans ses yeux.

Et je ne comprenais pas, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi cela me semble si... bizarre.

Bizarre n'est pas le mot. Enfin... je ne sais pas.

Que peut-il exister entre nous si ce n'est pas de la haîne, si ce n'est pas une rivalité ?

Quelque part, je déteste encore plus les regards qu'il m'offrait à ces moments-là que ses railleries.

Je ne veux pas de sa pitié.

... mais je sais très bien que ça n'en ait pas.

Et je ne veux pas savoir ce que c'est.

Il a toujours été très doué pour fuir le regard des autres.

Mais pas le mien.

Il suffit d'une petite provocation pour qu'il se retourne, pour qu'il réagisse, pour qu'il laisse exploser les émotions qu'il peut contenir en lui.

Même si ce n'est que pour me crier que je suis un imbécile.

Ca me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir, et d'ailleurs la plupart du temps un grand sourire naît sur mes lèvres dans de tels moments.

Mais ces derniers temps, il s'est... assagi. Je cherchais une querelle l'autre jour et il ne m'a pas répondu. Il est passé à côté de moi comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, comme si je n'étais pas là. Ca m'a énervé au plus haut point. Il n'a certainement pas le droit de m'ignorer !! Pas le droit de me traîter comme les autres !

Alors je lui ai couru après, l'ai provoqué de plus belle, ai attendu ses réponses avec le sourire narquois que je sais qu'il déteste sur mes lèvres.

Il m'a calmement demandé ce que j'attendais de lui puis a regagné les vestiaires.

Je suis resté immobile pendant de longs instants, me demandant ce qui lui était arrivé et ce qu'il avait entendu par là.

Mais en tout cas je savais que quelque chose allait changer.

Pour la première fois depuis que je le connais, j'ai eu l'impression de l'emporter. De le laisser loin derrière moi, de lui démontrer que, oui, nous étions différents. J'aurais peut-être dû y penser plus tôt. J'aurais peut-être toujours dû garder mon calme.

Mais bizarrement, je ne m'en sens pas mieux, et tout ce à quoi je peux penser à présent, c'est le regard déçu qu'il affichait alors que je décidais de ne plus me laisser entraîner dans son jeu.

Oui, j'ai réalisé que ce n'était qu'un jeu pour lui. SON jeu. Et je n'ai pas l'intention d'y rentrer, pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait lui faire plaisir.

Non, pour une fois, il aura à suivre mes règles, et il devra se rendre compte de ce que c'est.

Et pourtant, je continue de revoir ses sourcils se relever de surprise quand je suis passé sans rien dire à côté de lui.

Et je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'il va faire, à présent.

Je lui ai demandé s'il était fâché.

C'est un peu bête, non ?

Il n'a pas bien compris la question, non plus.

Après tout, nous sommes censés nous détester, et il est censé être constamment fâché contre moi, pour tout ce que je dis.

Mais quelque part, je ne supporte pas l'idée que tout puisse s'arrêter là, notre rivalité, nos querelles, ces engueulades continuelles qui font notre relation.

Relation. C'est un bien grand mot.

C'est vraiment étrange de se dire que je n'ai pas envie que la relation que lui et moi entretenons s'arrête.

... Au final, il m'a juste traîté d'imbécile et mon sourire est revenu.

C'est tout ce que j'attends de lui. Qu'il me traîte d'imbécile et me jette ses regards qui ne font plus peur une fois qu'on sait à quel point c'est un gentil garçon.

Je rigole intérieurement, mais c'est tellement vrai. C'est un gentil garçon. Adorable, même.

Je devrais lui dire ça, tiens, je suis sûr que ça le fâcherait plus que mes piques habituelles...

Il m'a fait pitié.

Il avait cet air de chien battu quand il a demandé si j'étais fâché.

Et si vous me connaissez, vous savez que j'éprouve une sympathie particulière pour les animaux et son petit air attristé m'a forcé à répondre. A répondre ce qu'il attendait.

Imbécile.

Ca le caractérise tellement bien.

Imbécile.

Pourquoi il m'a demandé ça ?

Imbécile.

Et pourquoi a-t-il fait ce grand sourire stupide à ma réponse ?

Imbécile.

J'ai découvert que lui sourire était la provocation qu'il supportait le moins.

Je crois que mon sourire est la chose qu'il déteste le plus au monde. Il s'emporte bien plus facilement quand je me contente de lui sourire que quand je le traîte de tous les noms.

C'est une arme dont je suis maintenant particulièrement fier, et les autres ont parfois du mal à comprendre pourquoi il m'attrape par le col et manque de me tuer alors que je ne dis rien.

Je suis vraiment trop doué.

Il ne s'est rien passé.

Non, rien.

Rien, rien, rien, rien.

Je ne me suis pas approché de lui quand je l'ai vu affalé sur le banc, je n'ai pas senti mon coeur se serrer de le voir si désespéré, et je n'ai certainement pas pris place à côté de lui pour lui faire comprendre par ma simple présence qu'il n'était pas seul.

Non, il ne s'est rien passé.

Absolument rien passé.

Il est resté là de longues minutes.

Peut-être à se demander s'il devait dire quelque chose. S'il pouvait faire quelque chose.

Mais sa présence suffisait. A me faire penser à autre chose que ma défaite cuisante, à autre chose que cette cheville à nouveau foulée et qui m'empêcherait certainement de jouer pendant au moins une semaine.

Je n'ose pas vraiment me dire que je suis heureux qu'il ait été là.

Et que j'étais content que ce soit lui, et pas un autre.

Il n'a pas ouvert la bouche, au final. Peut-être parce qu'il sait que si un mot est prononcé entre nous, ça dégénèrera forcément.

Alors peut-être que ce silence signifiait bien plus que les paroles que tous les autres pourront m'apporter.

Mais je suis un imbécile, alors j'ai du mal à comprendre quoi.

J'ai voulu lui dire "merci", mais le mot n'est jamais sorti de ma bouche.

Il s'est relevé, regardant partout ailleurs que mon visage et est reparti.

Pas un mot n'avait été dit, et c'était la première fois depuis que je le connais qu'un de nos échanges ne pouvait être qualifié d' "hostile".

Je ne me suis pas tout de suite rendu compte qu'il était là.

Je ne sais pas si c'était sa respiration, son vélo, je ne sais plus quoi, mais quelque chose m'a fait tourné la tête et j'ai réalisé qu'il courait juste derrière moi, tout en poussant son vélo d'une main et en tenant un parapluie au-dessus de nos têtes de l'autre (ça ne semblait pas bien pratique, d'ailleurs).

Je me suis arrêté et il m'a lancé un grand sourire.

Je l'ai détesté à ce moment-là.

Hmm, oubliez ça, je le déteste toujours.

Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il faisait là et il m'a calmement expliqué qu'il partageait son parapluie avec quelqu'un qui n'en avait pas.

Oh, comme c'était gentil de sa part.

Je me fiche bien qu'il pleuve... d'ailleurs je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'avais un parapluie au-dessus de ma tête pendant les quelques minutes qui avaient précédé notre échange.

Malgré mes efforts pour l'écarter, pour lui dire que ce n'était pas nécessaire, je n'ai pas réussi à le faire changer d'avis.

Il avait gagné et je détestais ça.

Et je déteste toujours ça.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis dirigé vers lui ce jour-là.

Normalement, j'aurais dû passer à côté de lui en me moquant, pour l'oublier juste après.

Mais au final je ne regrette pas, vu que j'ai pu rabattre son caquet encore mieux que si je m'étais juste moqué de lui.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était trop poli pour me prendre mon parapluie des mains et le jeter au loin, et trop fâché pour me remercier de l'abriter.

Parce que oui, je sais, je suis sûr et certain qu'il a pensé à le dire. Parce qu'il est poli, parce qu'il possède une notion de respect bien plus poussée que d'autres, parce qu'il était parfaitement conscient que même si je l'énervais, je faisais quelque chose pour lui.

Il s'est contenté d'arrêter de courir et de marcher à mon rythme, ses mains trouvant les poches de son short.

Il allait attraper froid.

Que ce soit par courir sous la pluie ou à présent par marcher si peu habillé par ce froid.

Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'en avais quelque chose à faire.

Je le déteste, je le déteste, je le déteste.

Je le détestais pour ce qu'il faisait. Pour cette façon qu'il avait de se moquer de moi en étant simplement... gentil.

Il se moquait, j'en étais sûr.

Il souriait toujours dans ces cas-là. Et je le détestais d'avoir changé son comportement, de ne plus simplement me chercher.

Parce que lui crier dessus ne lui faisait plus rien, parce qu'il semblait juste bêtement heureux quand je le traîtais d'imbécile, désormais.

Et je ne savais pas ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre.

Je le détestais un peu plus chaque jour, voulant effacer ce sourire de son visage, voulant lui faire comprendre que je savais parfaitement qu'il faisait tout ce qu'il faisait dans l'unique but de m'énerver plus.

Ce jour-là, aussi, alors que nous nous étions retrouvés juste tous les deux dans les vestiaires, j'ai pensé que son... comportement, n'était qu'une nouvelle manière de me provoquer.

Je pensais sincèrement qu'il allait me frapper.

Il m'écarta d'une main, s'essuya la bouche de l'autre. Puis fixa ses chaussures, murmura un "imbécile" en rougissant.

J'ai demandé "pourquoi".

Oui, pourquoi ? Etait-ce bête de tenter ma chance ?

Après tout, je n'avais pas grand chose à gâcher, et je ne risquais que d'être détesté un peu plus qu'avant.

Il a attendu quelques longs instants avant de répondre. Il s'est emporté, a beaucoup parlé, presque crié et a fini par dire qu'il ne me comprenait pas.

Mais moi non plus, je ne me comprenais pas vraiment, à vrai dire.

Alors j'ai juste fait la chose la plus bête de ma vie.

Que voulez-vous, on ne change pas.

Je ne pensais pas pouvoir être plus surpris qu'au moment où j'ai senti ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Mais si je pouvais.

Quand il a dit 'ça'.

Je le déteste pour avoir dit ça.

Pour m'être fait me rendre compte de ce que je savais depuis longtemps, mais que je ne voulais surtout, surtout pas m'avouer.

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais répondre ?

Imbécile.

Je sais qu'il ne ment pas.

Je voudrais croire au mensonge, mais je sais que ce n'est pas le cas.

Imbécile.

Que veut-il que je réponde d'autre ?

Qu'espère-t-il de ma part ?

J'ai serré mes poings, fixé une tâche sur le sol quelque part entre ses pieds et les miens.

Comment voulait-il que je le regarde maintenant qu'il avait dit ça ?

Alors je lui ai demandé ce qu'il attendait de moi... encore une fois.

Je lui ai fait un grand sourire quand ses yeux ont de nouveau croisé les miens.

Il rougissait toujours autant, et je dois avouer que ça m'amusait énormément.

Mais toutes ses réactions m'ont toujours beaucoup amusé. Et ce n'est pas parce que je me moque un peu de lui que je ne tiens pas à lui.

Je n'ai pas répondu et j'ai approché une main de son visage.

Il n'a pas bougé. Il a juste fermé les yeux, mais n'a pas écarté la main qui se rapprochait de sa peau.

Ce contact était étrange.

Sa peau était si chaude sous mes doigts. Je ne voulais pas récupérer ma main.

Tous les muscles de son visage étaient bizarrement contractés, comme s'il pensait que j'allais le frapper ou quelque chose du style.

Je ne savais pas vraiment si je voulais être sérieux ou non. Si je voulais risquer quelque chose ou pas.

Je n'avais pas menti en disant que je l'aimais, mais j'avoue que je me préoccupais plus du plaisir que je retirais de le voir ainsi que de ses sentiments à lui.

Mais mon sourire quitta mon visage quand je sentis quelque chose de froid atteindre la main que j'avais posée sur sa joue.

Je n'aurais pas pu avoir plus honte qu'à ce moment.

J'ai écarté sa main et je me suis enfui.

Je ne voulais pas affronter ça. Je ne voulais pas l'affronter lui. Parce que j'avais de nouveau l'horrible impression que quoi que je fasse, il allait l'emporter.

Mais sa main a rattrapé mon bras.

Il m'a maintenu là quelques secondes, mais je ne me suis pas retourné vers lui.

Et...

Il s'est excusé. A dit qu'il ne recommencerait plus. Et s'est excusé une nouvelle fois.

... il me laissait gagner, d'une certaine manière.

Ou alors il signifiait par ces paroles qu'il ne considérait peut-être plus ça comme un jeu.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis retourné vers lui à nouveau.

La fin de l'histoire est très très bête, parce que Taka-san est rentré à ce moment-là.

On ne saura jamais vraiment ce qui aurait pu se passer entre lui et moi, nous nous sommes contentés de nous engueuler pour justifier le fait que j'étais agrippé à son poignet, et il a quitté le vestiaire le plus rapidement possible.

Et maintenant je me contente de finir de ranger mon sac, de m'apprêter à rentrer chez moi, en me demandant ce que me réservera demain.

Non, ce qu'IL me réservera demain.

... vous trouvez que je suis un imbécile d'espérer ?

... ne vous inquiétez pas, lui aussi.


End file.
